


19teen

by r0manogers



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance, a lot ofmaking out, kind of shitty, kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Noora's 19th birthday





	19teen

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAACK. I missed writing so much and school is keeping me so busy, so I wrote this in like 30 minutes, however i really wanted to write something for Noora's birthday, even if it sucks. I apologize for eventual mistakes, English is not my first lenguage.
> 
> Tumblr: http://herostairss.tumblr.com/

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song

 

 

It’s 11:00 pm” William announces happily. “one more hour”  
Noora snorts “you know that what we’re doing here makes no sense and that we’ll never manage to stay awake for another hour?”  
It is April the 5th, and they are lying on her (their?) bed, her head resting on his chest, her laptop abandoned between them. In an hour she would be nineteen, and William, wants to stay awake until midnight to wish her happy birthday. It would have been easy, what’s midnight for someone who’s used to party all night?  
However thing are now a little different. That morning William woke up at 5:30 am because he had his first class at 6:30 and studied the whole evening due to an exam the following week. It was tough, William knew that from the moment he decided to attend law school, but he was honestly happy about his decision. Oslo was his home, it has always been and he was seriously determinated to conclude his fifth years program and start making money on his own. On the other hand, that day Eskild practically dragged Noora at the yoga class, because he wanted to try it but didn’t feel like going alone. Anyway Noora didn’t expect it to be that tiresome; her bones hurt, and her legs feels like jello.  
“One more episode?” William proposes, taking the laptop from the space between them.  
Noora lifts her head from his chest, to look at him.  
“William, I do understand that you’re falling for Annalise Keating, and believe me, I feel the same way, but I’m so tired, I can’t even keep my eyes open” she protests.  
William closes the laptop and puts it on the floor, before pulling the girl close to him again.  
“Than we’ll just lay here”  
“sure” Noora says, skeptically.  
\-----  
Of course the second they closed their eyes they both fell asleep. The following morning when Noora wakes up for school she decides not to wake him up too, cause even if it seamed such a big deal to him, she doesn’t really care about her birthday that much.  
When she arrives to school she finds her friends waiting for her, holding a cupcake with a little candle on top of it. She thanks them all, and hugs them, and even though Eskild and Linn already made her breakfast, she eats the cupcake anyway.  
“We’ve got something else for you” Vilde announces happily, and hands her a little package.  
She slowly opens it, careful not to break the package paper. It is a lush cosmetics gift card, her friend know how much she loves lush products. She looks away from the present, back to her friends.  
“Fuck, you’re the best” she says, and hugs them again.  
\--------  
“Are you for real?” Noora lifts an eyebrow.  
Of course he did, he waited for her outside the school, laying against the side of his car, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“yep” he says with mischievous look.  
Noora chuckles and puts her arms around his neck, lightly kissing him.  
“Happy Birthday baby” he whispers against her neck, and hands her the flowers.  
She pulls his hair behind his ear as she pretends not to see the jealous little look she’s receiving from the other girls in the yard and kisses her boyfriend again, this time the kiss is not gentle or polite; she pulls him closer to her while his hands roam down her back, just above her ass. Her head slants to the side as he parts her lips with his and they’re not so much kissing as devouring each other. She grazes his bottom lip with her teeth and he groans and pulls her tighter.  
The bell interrupts them “fuck” William curses “skip next class”  
The girl laughs and unlaces her arms from behind his neck “I can’t, I skipped class twice last week”  
It takes her an embarrassing amount of good will to pull away from him.  
“I’ll see you later” she winks  
William puffs as she starts to walk away from him.

“Oh my god, you are a living cliché William Magnusson” Noora hisses.  
He holds her hand and leads her to the bench “you know” he says “I had to keep that reputation up”  
They sit quietly for a while, covered by a blanket, his arm resting around her shoulders, her head on his chest and their hands intertwined.  
From their spot, on top of the hill, they can see the lights of the city, just beneath them.  
The last time they were here, Noora sat as far from him as possible, trying to ignore the fact that she didn’t want to be there, waiting for the “date” to be over. Now she can’t even imagine being far from him. She experienced that, for eight months, eight months that made them both feel miserable and incomplete.  
“here” he says out of the blue, handing her a gift bag.  
She frees her hand and opens it. It contains a series of pictures of places around the world: Paris, New Delhi, Berlin, Amsterdam and Rome.  
She looks back at him, with a confused expression on her face.  
William rolls his eyes “Check the last one” he explains.  
It is a boarding pass, with her name on it.  
“seriously? “ she asks, amazed.  
“I figured that since at home we’re basically all the time together with Eskild and Lynn, and they’re incredibly nice people, we should spend some time together” he says  
The corners of Noora’s mouth slid upwards. Revealing a bright and sincere smile, that makes the boy’s heart melt and his eyes sparkle as well. She wants to protest ,to remind him that he shouldn’t spend money like this, that he should keep them for “emergencies”. However she’s well aware of his stubbornness, and she already knows what he would tell her. So she just turns around and cups his cheeks; she wants to be here, with him, forever, cocooned in this moment, inhaling the sharp scent of him, feeling the beat of his heart against hers, and the feeling of his skin under her fingers.  
“I love you” she whispers, and she kisses him.  
His hands travel down her back until they reach her waist, where he starts tracing small circles on the skin under her heavy sweater. Noora moves one hand behind his neck, and runs the other through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.  
Her lips are soft, and he could taste the hot chocolate in her mouth, sweet and strong at the same time. He traces slow, butterfly kisses across her mouth, each saying how much he loves her as well. His mouth travels down her neck, leaving many small and damp kisses on her skin, she pulls him closer, he chuckles.  
“We should leave” he says, despite the redness of his cheeks and his messy hair she can’t ignore his satisfied smirk.  
Noora rolls her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she’s as eager as he is, and stands up.  
“Car?” she asks  
William laughs and takes her hand.  
“Definitely car”


End file.
